


Hopeful Day

by xXPokeFictionXx_Is_A_Horrible_Username



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPokeFictionXx_Is_A_Horrible_Username/pseuds/xXPokeFictionXx_Is_A_Horrible_Username
Summary: It's Nagito Komaeda's birthday. He doesn't expect anything to come of it, since he didn't tell anyone, but he receives a gift anyway.





	Hopeful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, and it might be bad, but I don't care. Happy birthday Nagito!

It was a day like any other on Jabberwock Island. Students roamed around peacefully, nothing particularly important to do. Some chatted with each other, while others just lounged about in their cottages. However, despite how average it seemed, this day was NOT like any other.

Today, it was Nagito Komaeda’s birthday.

Some people, especially those around his age, would be excited about birthdays. However, Nagito was not like those people. He knew that he was worthless, and that the Ultimates had better things to do than throw a birthday party for trash like him.

So, he didn’t tell anyone.

Even if he did, he doubted that anyone would bother throwing a party anyway. After all, why celebrate the birth of someone like him? 

It would be a waste of time to bother telling them anyway, he decided.

After all, Nagito was perfectly content living this day like any other. Being able to bask in the presence of the Ultimates was a gift enough to him. 

Currently, he was strolling along the beach, peaceful. Jabberwock Island truly was a beautiful place, he noted, the beautiful blue waves of the ocean rolling onto the sand. He really couldn’t be luckier. 

“Nagito!” He heard a voice cry out behind him. Oh? He turned, seeing none other than Hajime Hinata jogging up to him. 

“Ah, Hajime!” He beamed. “Hello! What brings you here?”

“I’ve been looking for you all day!” Hajime huffed, seemingly irritated. 

“Oh? I apologize for being such a trouble to find… What help do you need from trash like me?” Nagito questioned.

“Ah, no, it’s fine! I don’t need any help.” The brunette responded.

“Then why were you looking for me?” The lucky student asked, tilting his head confusedly. 

Hajime blushed a bit, and began fiddling with his hands. After a moment, he began to speak again.

“W-Well, I was looking through the student handbook, and I noticed it was your birthday today… So I d-decided I should get you a gift.” He explained.

Nagito blinked, processing the other boy’s words, before blushing heavily. 

“A-Ah, Hajime, th-there was no need to do that! Y-You really shouldn’t h-have to go through s-such trouble for scum like me!” Nagito stammered out. 

“What? Nagito, no! It wasn’t any trouble, I did this because I wanted to!” Hajime glared, crossing his arms. 

“Y-You wanted to…?” Nagito murmured, staring at Hajime with wide eyes. 

Hajime had actually… _Wanted _to get him a present? The lucky student began to blush heavily, a wide grin spreading across his awestruck face.__

__“Oh, H-Hajime…! How truly k-kind of you! For an Ultimate l-like you to even consider being s-so kind to someone l-like me…!” He began to ramble, genuinely flattered. To think that Hajime would specially pick out a gift for him…!_ _

__“H-Hey, it’s not that big a deal, you know…” The brunette muttered, beginning to get a bit uncomfortable with the other boy’s high praise.. “You haven’t even seen it yet…”_ _

__“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry!” Nagito apologized, though still looking quite excited._ _

__“I-It’s fine… Anyway, uh, here…” Hajime murmured, handing Nagito a small box neatly covered in wrapping paper._ _

__“Ah! How beautiful!” The other boy remarked. “Is it alright if I open it now?”_ _

__“Oh, um, yeah! Of course!” The brunette responded._ _

__Nagito grinned widely, carefully unwrapping the small box and opening it up. He gasped, eyes widening as he saw the contents._ _

__A small, silver ring with the Hope’s Peak Academy crest on it._ _

__“I, um, well you’re always talking about how much you love Hope’s Peak, so…” Hajime explained awkwardly, blushing._ _

__“It’s beautiful…” Hajime heard Nagito mutter, and when he looked up, the other boy had tears in his eyes._ _

__“This is t-truly the greatest gift I’ve ever received…! F-For you to put s-so much thought into g-getting something f-for me…” Nagito trailed off, grinning brightly._ _

__“W-Woah, Nagito…!”_ _

__“G-Goodness… For y-you to t-to find o-out when m-my birthday was a-and get me such a-an extraordinary g-gift… Y-You are truly the m-most hopeful person I-I’ve ever known, Hajime!”_ _

__Hajime blushed. While it was a bit weird, he knew that this was the highest compliment one could receive from Nagito Komaeda._ _

__“Th… Thank you, Nagito…”_ _

__“Hajime… Y-You have more h-hope, more kindness th-than anyone else on t-this island… Never forget, I really do love… Th-The hope that lies w-within you…”_ _


End file.
